Born like this
by Esmerada007
Summary: Sylar decides to find Maya when she leaves Pinehurst. Maya has no powers in this


**Title**: Born like this

**Rating:** R sexual content

**Characters:** Sylar/Maya (Saya)

**Author's Notes**: Spoilers for So 3. (This is before Sylar finds out he's not a Petrelli. And Before he finds Elle chained up) Oh and I have to thanks razycrandomgirl for giving me the ideal for a saya fic. **(Has been Beta and added a few changes nothing major.)**

**Summary:** Sylar finds a new abilty and can't wait to try it out. He decides to go after maya and test it out on her. only little does he know there's a consequence. Other characters will be mention or seen later. Like elle and others.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash, as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve_

It's been awhile since he felt like this. That he felt a moment of silence, harmony, pure….. nothing. Maybe it's the fact he found his father, that he can finally stop killing, or maybe it's the disturbing fact that his enemy, peter was his brother.

He remembers everything since the moment his father and mother told him who he really was. He was a Petrelli, which met, he was Peter and Nathan's brother. God he hated the sound of that, "brother." Peter was his enemy and now knowing that their blood related, he didn't know what to think. However, he already proved himself. He couldn't' kill him. He pushed him out of the window once and stopped him from falling to his death. He was denying the fact he still had a soul, deep down, somewhere, he just didn't want to admit to himself.

As he stepped out of his father's building. He looks up at the black sky as the rain pours on him. He smiles as the sky lights up.

It reminds him of what he was like, and that it still felt like Sylar was still in him. He remembers how he liked the sound of thunder as it shudders and strikes the ground in a deadly blow. For some reason, it reminded it of Sylar. How he strikes and takes what he wants from the world and how others fear him once they hear his name. But now it's different. He doesn't feel a thing as he watches the thunder strike the earth now. He feels nothing but silence.

The more he thinks about it the more he doesn't' even know who he is anymore. He has been feeling things he hasn't even felt before and its weakling him. He knows it and the other side of him hates it. It hates these emotions, hates how it's making him feel that one thing that he never had in his life. …..loved. That was the only thing that he was really missing.

He makes his way back inside the building when suddenly notices someone familiar. He's surprised when he sees's her.

Her hair was slight longer and her golden skin seemed darker now. She looked different like, she was lost. Looking for something or anyone to take her away from here. He smiles wondering if she was the same innocent girl he knew long ago. However, he knew she was probably not. He knew that she was with Mohinder awhile back, and he wandered for just a second if they were lovers. His hand gripped the railing angrily as he imagined her and the stupid scientist making out. Jealously over took him something that once again he never felt. He shook the thought of Mohinder taking what was his. Additionally there it was again that anger building him up as Sylar took over.

A small grin appeared on his face as he decided to take a little trip.

**********************************************************************

_There was nothing inside, the memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in, between where we were standing_

_Is this what I deserve?_

One day later.

She paced as she looked at the small apartment she was in. She didn't know what to do. She should be thrilled, happy that she was free of that power, but she felt like there was something missing.

Her heart was still hooked on that damn bastard that shot her. She doesn't know why she felt like this, but she did. When she was with Mohinder she felt like she really could have a normal chance of living and then boom, it came crashing back at her.

Mohinder had injected himself with that damn serum making him super strong. She couldn't help to be excited when he torn her shirt off her body in lust. He looked hot and made her emotions run wild as he took her and made love to her. After wards if just made her remember him. What Mohinder was doing was wrong when he took that injection. After his transformation and to say it wasn't quite pleasant she left him. She knew he cared for her, but she couldn't bear with it. She couldn't help but wonder why people wanted the power so bad. Why did people want to be specail and why did they want to be like him? She hated how she felt. She hated it with a passion that everyone she cared about wanted to be like him.

The more she thought about it the more she wished that someone, anyone would wash her memory clean. Just to take all the pain away….Just to give her a reason or anything to fill this space of lies, truth and hate out. But she knew she wasn't going to get her forgiveness for all what she's done. She just wished someone would give her a moment of happiness.

She laid down on the couch as she thought about calling her mother or someone from her hometown to let them know she was ok. But she was afraid of what they heard or what they have seen on the news. For all she knew they probably thought she was a monster which gave her more the reason to not evening bother to pick the phone up. She was already in denial of what she wanted, and she wasn't' going to let her day get any more depressing than it already is.

*****************************************************

Sylar quietly walked in and closed the door slightly. He smiled at the site in front of him. Maya was lying on the couch peacefully. She looked so….Attractive sitting there likes that. She had one hand under head while her other arm laid on her hip. Her tan legs were curled up against her as the black cotton shorts she wearied hugged her hips tightly. The white tank top she had on was tight and thin showing every curve of her body. Sylar's eyes wandered as he noticed she was not wearing a bra because he could see most of her cleavages and her nipples thought the tank. He sighed wondering if this was a good idea to come here as the bulge in his pants grew.

He almost smirked at the thought of liking her. In the past months when he was with her, he was quite annoyed when she complained or cried. He was annoyed with a lot of things about her but now seeing her like this, so innocent he just felt the need the urge too… take.

He shook the thought out of his head knowing he couldn't do that. He was trying to change, he was trying not to take what was not his but it was hard. Damn it.

He watched as she tossed her in her sleep. He smirked wondering if she was having a nightmare. He quietly made his way over to the couch and stood behind it smirking as she squirmed.

"I don't want to be like this just take it away, make it go away." she whispered.

Sylar watched her as she talked in her sleep wondering what she met. Take what away? Maybe her powers or maybe her guilt, her lost. He smirked knowing there was a lot he could take away from her, but he couldn't. He already took so much away from her, but then again, she was born like this, he was born like this. It really didn't matter when he thought of it like that.

***********************************************************************

_The time has come to change this._

_To stretch the thought a mile_

_We've lost that kind of spirit_

_We want it back today_

She awoke startled from her nightmare. Her eyes scanned the area in front of her wondering why she felt a presence nearby. She didn't' see anything maybe it was her imagination. It was dark thro; she must have slept through the rest of today. She looked at the clock as it read 7:30. She yawned and stood up and turned on the light.

She stood back up as she swore she just seen a shadow behind her. She quickly turned not seeing a thing. Her heart was beating fast now because she knew she wasn't seeing things. She looked around once more and turned around making her way upstairs.

She was tired and very sleepy and wandered if it was making her hallucinate. She made it upstairs as she opened the door and started to shut it, but it didn't shut. Confused she turned to shut it when she felt a hand go around her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist pulling her against a hard body. She paniced and tried to scream but it was no use as her sound was muttered. She squirmed a little only to hear a familiar laugh. Her heart started to beat faster wishing at that moment, she really did keep her powers.

"Maya, Maya……..it's been while hasn't it." Sylar said as he leaned against her.

Maya hissed in frustration. She felt a lingering feeling go down her spine as he licked her ear.

"Now if I let you go you're not going to go hostile on me and scream are you?" Sylar asked amused..

Maya shook her head as he moved his hand away from her mouth and turned her around. "Did anyone every tell you have a body of a goddess?" Sylar replied licking his lips.

Maya moved away in disgust and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want Sylar. I don't have any powers for you to take, so go away." she replied.

Sylar stared at her in surprise. "Really...is that why you went to Pinehurst?"

Maya stared at him in shock. "How do you know that? Were you spying on me?"

He chuckled. "No actually, I was there helping my father who's the owner of the Company."

Maya stepped back and shook her head. "Author Petrelli is your Father?" She replied shocked.

Sylar even smiled more at her nervousness. "Yes, kind of biblical don't you think? Maybe it was destined, we meet again?"

Maya sneered and turned away from him. She couldn't' believe that man was Sylar's father. He seemed so kind and he cured her without money or anything. Looking back at Sylar she wondered how could that man be sylar's father. Sylar was so different than him, but looks can be deceiving.

Sylar moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me." Maya said moving away from him.

"Why? It is that what you want……….That's not what you say in your dream. You want someone to take it all away. You want someone to take the pain away."

"No, I want nothing from you." Maya replied backing away as he was advancing on her. She leaned back as she was now against the wall. Both of his hands blocking either side for her to escape. her heat was starting to rise again.

"I highly doubt that." Sylar gently caressed her cheek and leaned closer to her. "What do you want Maya."

Maya had to hold back the gasp as his hips pressed against her making her pelvis hit his. She had to stop the emotions from coming because she was feeling things; she shouldn't be feeling for this murderer and for her brother's killer. She couldn't stand it, so out frustration her hand went to slap him when he grabbed her arm.

"Wrong move, Maya." Sylar gently pulled her forward and tossed her on the bed.

She feel on the bed as her breast bounced showing how perfect curved they were. Gosh he really wanted to wrap his hands around them and screw her to the bed while she screamed out his name. However, again he forced himself to calm down and stop himself from taking what he wanted once again.

Maya sat up quite scared as he stared down at her. She felt like she was an animal that was going to be maimed and slaughtered any minute by the look in his eyes. She started to crawl back when she was suddenly forced to lie on her back. She looked up to see Sylar using his telekinesis power on her.

"Let me go you bastard."

Sylar chucked and sat down beside her. "Now where did that language come from?"

Maya smirked as she tried to move but failed as his eyes roamed her body. "You don't want to do this." Maya said panicking.

Sylar leaned closer and gently moved his hands to her hips. "I'm not here to take anything." Sylar whispered. "I'm here to give you something back that I stole."

Maya stared at him in confusion as she watched his hands move up towards her tan stomach. "I don't want my powers back." Maya replied trying to keep the moan from escaping her mouth.

Sylar smirked as he moved over and straddled her hips. Maya cursed and he had to smirk as she started to panic. "See now don't you wish you had your powers back? Sylar asked. "Or is it more the fact you want me instead?"

Maya smirked and stared at him. "No……never." She replied but she knew she was just denying it herself.

Sylar smiled as he moved his hands upwards to cup her perfect size breast. He smiled as she gasped back a moan. "Seems like your body defies you Maya."

Maya squirmed and stared at him. "Get your hands off of me."

Sylar laughed. "Now come on Maya, I know that's not what you want. I know what you want, know what you need."

Maya hissed and stared at him once more. "You don't know what I need, and I certainly don't think you could be better than the last man I had."

Sylar's eyes darken as he rocked his hips forward as she gasped again. "Really I don't think your body agrees with you besides, I don't think whoever you were with knows your body, as well as I do." Sylar replied.

Maya smirked and wondered if taunting him would make him go away. "Really I think Mohinder would have a say in that."

Sylar cursed and stared at her angrily. "You screwed Mohinder."

"What's the matter……jealous you don't have the skills enough like he does?" Maya replied as she wondered if that was right ideal because his face was starting to become red.

"Maya you're pushing your luck darling. I really don't' think it's a good idea to get me anger."

"It seems like a good idea to me since you are a killer. It makes it more fun to irritate you."

Sylar glared at her angrily, but he knew she was just doing this to tick him off. He wandered for a moment if she just did this to provoke him on taking her.

"So is that's what's bothering you?" Sylar asked as he used his telekinesis to slice the middle of her tank top open. Sylar smiled as he heard her gasp as he pulled the two parts away leaving her bare from the waist up. He smiled as he took advantage of those lovely nipples and sucked on them while his other hand played with the other.

"Oh god"… Maya gasped as she bared her head back. She couldn't' believe he was doing this to her and making her feel these stupid emotions that she so desperately wanted to get rid of. She arched her chest forward unexpectedly. She wanted to scream, to push him away but her body wasn't cooperating with her.

Sylar released his mouth from her breast and stared at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she wanted more. He smirked as he took this opportunity to take his shirt off and his pants.

Maya stared up after a few moments as she felt her shorts being ripped away. "Oh no." She quickly sat up as she was surprised as she was released from his hold. She looked down to see she was completely nude now. She gasped crossing her legs as Sylar suddenly pushed her on her back.

"No need to hide that beautiful body. I want to see every inch of you when I make you come."

Maya gasped at his words and noticing the fact his clothes was gone now. "Sy..Sylar I……we can't do this."

"shhh" he replied placing a kiss on her lips. "You do want this Maya. I can feel how your body betrays you; I can see it in your eyes when you stare at me. Why do you deny this in your heart?"

Maya struggles and gasps as his fingers suddenly go to the center of her legs. She throws her head back unexpectedly as his fingers thrust in and out of her. "I... I don't... mmmm,"

Sylar kisses along her neck and pulls away. "You must not deny what you crave for Maya. It's what we are. We are born like this. Born to feel, to take, to be wanted, to be……..loved."

Maya gasped again. "This is not love." She says.

Sylar smiles and pulls his hand free. "No Maya this is not love. This is lust, passion, the thing that every human being needs." He pulls her forward and kisses her and released her lips. "Do you still want what I stole from you?"

Maya looks at him confused wondering if he met her powers. She shakes her head. "no." He pulls her back for another kiss. It feels like she's kissing her life away. He was her enemy, her lie, her everything that was bad in her life. She didn't understand why she was letting him do this to her but the only thing she could think of was it felt good. Felt good to release this tension off her back.

She opens her eyes back up to see him leaning up. He almost looks predatory as he leans over her restrained body. His eyes are dark filled with lust, and she wonders at this moment if this was going to be the worst mistake of her life. It felt like she was damaging herself worse by letting him dominate her body.

He smiled and slowly arched up as his shaft teased her entrance. He watched her gasped again as she tried to move forward but couldn't. He laughed knowing for a fact that her body wanted him even more now. "I think your body is wanting more." He teased as hands cupped her breast. He pinched, twilled and rubbed her nipples that were starting to harden. He pushed his shaft halfway and kept doing that for a few moments until she was moaning and gasping his name.

"Oh Gabriel please.."

He sneered at his insignificant name and pushed his hips forward and pulled out. "Gabriel please". Maya moaned. She grabbed his neck pulling him forward then."more"

Sylar smiled seeing the effect on her and cupped her face, so she would look at him. "I want you to say my name, not my significant name that I no longer use. He replied teasing clit.

Maya stared at him and wondered if this was a bad idea. She certainly didn't want to say that bastards name, but he was teasing her, he was going to make her one way since her body wasn't agreeing with her. Please….Sy….lar"

Sylar laughed again and rocked his hips forward. "I didn't' here you loud enough."

Maya sneered and stared at him. "Bastard."

Sylar chuckled again and decided to give her something to remember him by. He lunged his hips forward as he slammed all the way into her. He kept this going in a steady pace as he admired the way her body was glister with sweat underneath him. It made him wonder why he didn't find her sooner.

He waited until she was on the brink of her first orgasm and pulled out. Maya panted and sneered at the lost. "Gabriel please…..I …. need."

Sylar laughed again. "Now what did I say earlier."

Maya stared at him in disgust. "Please…..Sylar"

Sylar smiled and complied as he thrust in her again. He grabbed on to her hips and placed one leg on his shoulder to get closer. He thrust in again harder, and he had to strain himself from not coming right then. She was so tight and it was making it hard for him to stop. She was already crying out his true name for the fourth time and he loved every minute of it.

Maya's body was on the edge of her third orgasm. This was nothing that she ever felt before. She felt like he was pleasuring her everywhere. She had no idea that he was like this in bed and the thought of it made her think of how lousy Mohinder was in bed. She gasped as she suddenly realizes that she thought Sylar was better. Oh god she was at a losing battle now. She sighed wondering why this has to happen to her.

Sylar pushed forward as he came, spilling his sperm in her. His body fell on hers, and he had to gasp for breath. A minute later he leaned up and pulled himself out of her. He looked down to see her eyes still closed as it was obvious she was still recovering from their love making. She leaned up fill fully rejoiced in her mind but she didn't let him know that.

He stood up and grabbed his clothes as he watched her wandering in his mind if he should take her with him. Because he got to admit she was a great…beautiful toy to play with.

Maya opens her eyes a few moments later and pulled herself up as she stared at Sylar that had his pants on. "What did you do to me?" Maya asked feeling slightly different.

He smiled and walked up to her and touched her face. "I gave you what you wanted."

"You gave me what?" Maya asked confused.

"I gave you back everything that was lost, every lie, every truth that you were denied. I gave you back every regret, each goodbye and mistake that was made."

Maya still looked back at him confused. "I don't understand?"

Sylar smirked as he grabbed the nearest blanket and wraps it around her nude body. He sat down by her and cupped her chin. "You gave me something, so I gave you something. It's a new power of my. To give what one wishes while I gain something in return."

"Maya stared at him in shock realizing he probably killed someone for that power. While once again she was frustrated and mad that she had slept with the one person she shouldn't have. But she wasn't going to admit it was great.

"So this means you're not going to kill me, you're"………..

"I can't kill you Maya." He replied glancing at her. "Not after today." He turned back fixing his shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that everything you wanted at that moment when I was with you is true. So that means you probably could find that ignoring brother of yours."

Maya's face lit up. "You mean he's alive."

Sylar smirked. "Probably, Just don't' ask me to find him because I won't help."

He grabbed his jacket as he left a card with his number on her desk.

Maya was still confused as she stared at him, and then it hit her. He hardly even acted like that evil bastard that shot her. What happened to Sylar and more importantly what did she gave him to make him not want to kill her.

Sylar, what did I gave you in return? She asked curiously.

Sylar smirked and opened the door. "You made me feel loved Maya. Something I never really had in my life."

Maya stared at him in surprise as she could only stare as he walked out the door. She was too stunned to say anything.

Sylar smiled as he made his way back to his car knowing he will see her again probably very soon. He smirked knowing the only thing she didn't know was he gave her the same thing and knowing that she will be back in his arms, in his bed sooner than she knows.

*****************************************************************

( Also just to remind the reviews the new power he has is like an exchange. but it does not have to be an exchange for power. it can be an emotion or a wish that someone despertly wants. so she gave him love and he gave her back the things she despertally wanted. her brother back and other things) also at the end he gave her the same emotion of making her more in love with him then she knows. ) sorry if i confused people

If I get enough reviews I might just continue this.

Review if read. And I wanted to thank **razycrandomgirl**** for giving me the ideal for a saya fic.**


End file.
